The present disclosure relates to solid state power control systems, and more specifically, to a combined remote sensing, processing, and solid state power control system for aerospace applications.
Conventional aeronautical power distribution systems can include sensing inputs, communications inputs, processing, control logic, and power control switching. These power distribution systems are typically custom designed to support the communications, logic, and power distribution needs of the target aircraft. Conventional aircraft may also include separate communications and sensor consolidation and processing that also include protocol conversion functions in the form of Remote Data Concentrators. Conventional systems have historically not combined the functions of a power distribution system with that of Remote Data Concentrators into a single unit. Instead, the sensory input, control logic, and power control switching systems are included as disparate systems that can add weight to the aircraft, and can add complexity for aircraft maintenance due to the necessity to keep multiple copies of custom-designed control systems on hand for maintenance and replacement.